


The Wolf Within

by Kye_Senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Loner, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Werewolves, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Senpai/pseuds/Kye_Senpai
Summary: Levi  leaves his pack and runs into another pack's territory. What happens when Levi meets the alpha's son, Eren?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 29





	1. The Loner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting on this website, all my original works are from Wattpad. My username on there is ‘Kye-Senpai’. There’s also one of my first Eren x Levi stories! I decided to try this ship out, I really enjoy the two characters. Now story is wolves but it’s not beta and omega, there’s really no Second gender. They will be able to transform and wolves in all of that. The POV let’s change a lot in the story! You must keep up with it, but it’s not hard to follow. I’ve put little signs in there that it’s switching from point of use. Tell me if there’s anything wrong or any corrections I need to make! English isn’t my natural tongue so I’m still a bit rusty, I am from Russia! Well I hope you all enjoy the story!

I hated the dirt that flew up when my claws dug into the ground, but in that moment I couldn't think about it. I continue to run, run faster. Every stride pushing me towards a future that is left unknown.

I had hadn't a clue where I was or if the place I was now reaching was where I should be or if it was safe. But all I knew was that my wolfs instincts were driving me to escape and run as far away as I could.

Giant to small trees covered my visions for the exception of the dried tears in my eyes. And to make matters worse, I'm covered in blood, mud and I'm completely worn out. The feelings of it on my coat, it was disgusting. So disgusting I want to scratch everything away down to the bone. All the residents of the hands that were once on me the whip marks in the claws, even the teeth.

I've been running for days or maybe even weeks now? I've lost track.

_Gosh. I need some rest._

My legs were burning, every muscle in my body was aching with pain, my head began to feel fuzzy. Much like needles pricking every inch of my skin.

I couldn't run anymore, even though my wolf was telling me we weren't safe yet. I couldn't bother to listen anymore. My lungs felt like sandpaper and I couldn't control my legs from giving out.

I collapse on the grass, breathing heavily. Each breath of air stings my lungs worse than the last.

As I laid there in this unknown territory. Not sure if this had been the right choice or not but I didn't dwell on it. Glistening waters were only inches away from me, grass greener than I could ever imagine. It was beautiful, I've never seen something so beautiful. My memory was always filled with black bars and rotting food.

The trickle of the lake lulled me to sleep. In the distance, I could hear my wolf yelling and urging me to get up and run.

Eventually I couldn't ignore my wolf, my own mind sprung in fear. I could hear voices, the sounds of foot running across the wet ground. I stood on my wobbly legs, I thought they'd give up any moment but I push them forward. Running again, just trying to get away from them. I can't get captured again, I couldn't take it anymore. If I went back there, I would surely die.

So Once again I was running.

———————————————————————————

"So we need to figure out the details for the next meeting."

"Yes, we do."

Both male and female that were engaged in the conversation had a leading aroma around them. One can tell they were strong, very strong. You can also see the softness in their eyes as they looked at each other. That was a look of a faded pair, sparkle in your eyes is what one would describe it.

They stood in front of their gorgeous house, a house that would fit the roll king and queen of the tribe.

" alpha! We have a situation!"

A man with a low cut emerged from the green surrounding forest, The normal bord expression is eyes now filled with alert. Causing the male and female both to enhance the hearing.

"What's going on Connie?!"

The man known as alpha hastily said, knowing if the gray haired man known as Connie was as riled up as he was acting, something happened good or bad.

"Sasha was scouting with some pack members and they came across a loan male Wolf near the lake."

Connie straighten his stance, calming himself down so he wouldn't attract any sense of stress in the area to alert unknown pack members.

" she also reports that this loaner looks severely injured." His expression changed with a hint of worry.

"Are you sure!?" The alpha asked shocked, they've never had a loner visit into their territory nor a male that was really injured coming all the way out to their territory area.

" I haven't known Sasha to lie about things she found while scouting." Connie looks straight into their eyes, making sure to prove this wasn't some practical joke. And as soon as his eyes Met with the other two they could quickly tell this is a serious matter.

" he's right honey. Sasha has never lied on her reports." The calming voice of the female interrupted.

" this is horrible. No one should be alone an well injured. We have to see if he's all right." Her caring nature made her sad to think a wolf was so injured to the point where one of their most trusted scouts came back to the news with the two heads of the pack.

" you're right dear. But there may be more to this than some Lonewolf." The Alpha ponder, looking into every detail that could be possible with his lack of knowledge about the situation.

" where is this loner located?" He quickly asked taking in the realization he didn't even smell the newcomer coming into his territory.

" when Sasha reported to me, she said he was making his way towards the moonlight lake." Connie answered.

" Connie. Get my son and meet us at the lake." The alpha commanded to the younger.

" yes alpha!" The male saluted by putting his hand over his heart investing his knuckles into a ball before quickly speeding off towards the main house.

"Let's go" The Alpha turn to his female. She quickly nodded following suit. He grabbed her hand and took off towards the unknown male that was now hiding in their territory. But having an unknown person in their territory wasn't the problem,he was fearing how badly injured this loner was.

———————————————————————

**-Moments before Connie reported to the alpha and his female-**

Eren was in his room, reviewing some of the reports that his father had given him. He had a lot to go over. One of the perks of being a son of the Alpha.

Tapping his pen on the hardwood of the desk, his attention was soon lost, when his nose caught on a scent.

" vanilla? Pines?" He questioned.

" my room has never smell like this. So intoxicating." He bit his lip, turning his body fully across the room trying to find the unknown scent that was leading, maybe by a window or something. But he's never smelt something like it. it's no food, so what could it be?

"Eren!"

Eren's body jumped at the sudden yell. Return to his doorway seeing Connie. His tense shoulders relaxed a bit.

" what is it Connie? I'm a little busy here."

" we need to head to the lake. A Lonewolf has been spotted and is severely injured. Your parents are on their way there."

" what?! Why didn't you say that! Let's go!" Eren yelled already halfway out of the room. Connie following suit

—(~)—

*Growl*

I can't believe I ran from one Pack, straight into the territory of another! I'll definitely be killed if I'm caught. Nothing a pack hates more than a loner showing up on their territory.

I quickly ran on only to be met with rocks.

_Crap! There's no way to escape!_

Large rocks are surrounding me on every side. I turned around and slowly began to back up when I saw for people stepping out from the woods.

*growl*

I let out a low ground. Unfortunately, it came across as a nervous growl more than A fearsome growl.

The four figures stepped out of the woods.

"Loner. I suggest you shift back." The alpha known as grisha Yeager sternly said facing the loner. He could see his ribs shedding through his skin. He was indeed very underweight and had multiple gashes spread across his legs. How on earth could he have ran like that?

_Well. Now I know who the Alpha is. Unfortunately I can't shift back even if I wanted to._

"Easy now dear. He looks absolutely terrified. Look at how skinny he is! Poor thing." The Luna of the pack Carla Yeager called out to her husband.

" sorry, your right." The man apologized.

" can you change back?" The man look to have a composed his self, speaking in a calm voice towards me.

I whined at his question.

"This isn't good." The alpha facial expression held shock and a bit of fear.

" Who cares! He's a loner! We have to get him out of our territory." A girls voice yelled from the back. Her black hair came into her face as she huffed.

" shut up Mikasa!" A girl with brown hair fired back of her. And her left hand she was holding a potato I think?

"Whatever" The girl whose name is apparently mikasa pouted obviously not a fan of been told

to shut up.

Another smell hit my nose. Another one!

I thought soon enough another male jumped out of the green bush of the forest. He looked bald? But he definitely had a bit of hair that was gray on his scalp.

" oh! That's loner" was the first thing he said.

I let out another low growl. This time making sure I didn't sound terrified. I don't like this....

"Dane...." The man who was alpha warned.

"It's fine alpha." The newcomer assuredhim as he made footsteps towards me.

_It's not fine! Stay away!_

———————————————————————

"This smell it's driving me nuts! I want it. No.... I NEED IT!" I was on the verge of digging my hair out of my head from the smell. I continue to speed up the closer I got the more and stronger the smell became in the air.

" it smells like it's coming from over there. The loner must have ran away as soon as the pack approached, because they sure weren't by the lake. Can't believe that Connie didn't wait for me." Eren muttered angrily. He had ran to the lake, actually he ran every vicinity of 100 miles towards and from the lake and yet there was no loner nor no pack.

Eren ran until he reach the rock gorge where some of his pack was.

They had yet to turn to look at him so he walked closer as he walked the smell became more intense almost knocking him over. He peered over the pack members, eyes widening at the site.

When he looked at the Lonewolf standing with his back against the wall and Connie closing in on him, Eren Felt this urge to protect him and shred anyone apart that dared to touch him. 

He suddenly found himself running towards Connie that was closing in on the lone wolf

—————

Suddenly a ear-bleeding Growl reverberated in the gorge.

"MINE!"

That's the moment everything went still and quiet. Everyone had to contain a yelp from Eren's sudden yell. But they also had to control their emotions for what he had just yelled out. 

"Connie........! You touch him so help me I'll....."

Pearly white Fangsshowing off in aggression. Eren's eyes were the color of gold, clearly showing that his wolf meant business.

Connie whined, submitting to Eren and backing away.

"Honey, Calm down. No one is going to touch him." Carla sweet voice rang through Eren's ears making his eyes lessen but not change the color of gold. He still held a face of dominance.

"Eren, your mother is right. Calm down." Grisha stated and yet even though the Alpha gave an order Eren didn't back down from his fierce glare.

"The loner is terrified and you coming here huffing and puffing isn't going to help him."

Now that got his attention, he didn't want to make the loner any more uncomfortable than he already was.

Pacing back-and-forth and taking a equal amount of breath's, Eren did this until his eyes reflected back to the color green.

"Your right. I'm sorry." Eren apologized, he had never gotten so worked up so it was a bit of a shock to all. 

I watched their little banter until the guy named Eren turned around and looked at me. Crap! Now he's approaching me.

...Growl....

" it's OK. I'm not going to hurt you." The guy goes by the name of Eren spoke softly. Reaching his arm out towards me ever so slowly. But I'm not that easy to fool with a little kindness!

'Growl!'

He continue to approach me

GROWL!!!

"Easy"

-(~)-

I looked at him as he backed away from me until he was as close to the rocks as possible. The whole time my wolf whining of sadness because he wouldn't let us approach him. I could understand that with the way he looks. He looks too skinny and he's covered in blood in mud. I am going to...

...Growl...

I accidentally let out a my own growl escape and instantly regretted it.

He started to panic, shaking uncontrollably and trying to make himself look as small and unnoticed as possible. I slowly reached out and try to touch him.

"Come on..." I encouraged.

*snap*

"crap! He bit me" I pride, looking down at my bloodied hand that had a bite mark on it. But I made no move to pull away for I did not want him to think I was mad.

" I guess that's what I get for backing him up against the rocks."

_**Stupid!** _

My inner wolf scolded me

-(~)-

I shrink down, instantly regretting biting this guy. I might have just signed my death sentence. I close my eyes, waiting for him to finish me off. But I felt next completely shook me.

Muscular arms around me and carefully brought me into a hug. I panicked and try to get free but it didn't do me any good. He only strength and his hold on me.

" it's OK no one is going to hurt you here. Not if I have anything to say about it." The man spoke softly not even above a whisper. He stroked my fur lovingly instantly calming me a bit.

I looked up at him and saw my sadden shape in the reflection of his eyes. Suddenly....

Everything started going dark.

_Am I dying? N....no I can't be!_

" we have to get her to the pack doctor now!"

"I'll call him and have him meet us at the pack clinic"

I heard voices all around me clear as day, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Come on! Keep your eyes open!"

It's the man....

The Man that still held me against his firm chest. Not letting me touch the cold ground.

"Eren, getting him to the clinic is our first priority. Doc will have a look at him and then we can go from there."

I soon felt like I was floating in the air, but I felt very warm and safe.

Safe? That's Word that I never thought I'd say......

Soon after, every sound and feeling felt like it was far away.

"Stay with me!"

I can't... I've been awake for so long, I can't stay awake any longer. No matter how much I forced my eyes they just wouldn't budge. Darkness incased my body

-(~)-

The loaner went unconscious and the arms of the other wolf. His wolf yelling at him to fight the darkness.

———————————————————————————

Code Red! Doc report to the OR Immediately!

" this is the loner that the alpha called in?"

" yes sir! He's in really bad shape."

" give him the shot to force him transformation and then prep him for surgery."

" Doc! There's no way he'll survive it."

" what other choice do we have! He'll die if we don't! We have to risk it."

"But...."

" no Buts! Do you want to tell Eren that we didn't try to save him?!"

*gulp*...."I'm getting the shot!"

" if you can hear me my dear, this is going to be extremely painful."

I felt myself loading in oblivion. Am I dead? No, I can't be. I can still hear my wolf yelling at me to hold on. Next moment, a sharp pain started Radiating my body. My eyes shot straight open.

"Growwll..l..l..a....ahhhh!!!AHHHHH!!!"

My growls became screams, my bones broke and re-jointed themselves. The cracks and creeks of my ligaments popping could be heard down the halls. I fidgeted, back arching off the stretcher in my arms gripping the sides for dear life. I dug my heels into the bedded stroller ripping the sheets to strides.

"Hold him down!" I heard the man dressed in white yell.

" don't fight the change. As soon as you relax the sooner it will end."

The Apparent doctor look down at me.

" we are all ready......" I heard another voice say.

My eye lids scrunched up tightly. My nose wrinkled and my teeth bared. I sealed my lips together trying to keep my moans of pain in. I did my best to listen to the doctor. It wasn't too hard considering I ended up passing out again.

——--(~)———-

*Growl* " what are they doing to him!?" Eren's eyes turned gold again.

" calm down! that's an order!" Eren's Father yelled "I'm going to talk to the nurses I'll be right back."

**Eren's POV**

I suppressor Growl that try to escape my throat I suppose my father is right, it will be best if I calm down first. I closed my eyes...

I took a few deep breath's just like before, trying to calm down not just myself but also my wolf that was howling at me. God knows he's a lot more riled up than I am, although I would be lying if I said I wasn't rattled. I take a few more deep breath's and remind myself that I can't do anything if I'm all hyped up. I wouldn't want to scare him even more, you could practically smell my anger from outside the hospital.

I know the doctor will do everything to help him but I can't suppress my worries. He was so frail so fragile. He looked like he would break by the smallest movement if I wasn't careful. I look down on my hands, they fit perfectly around him. Wrapping my arms around my shoulders, I already miss the feeling of him being in my arms. I felt so wrong without him with me. How could I get a attached so easily. So he was intoxicating smell, just a brief worth of his scent set my wolf into combustion.

"Eren!"

I Heard my father yell, I hastily made my way towards him. Not taking a moment and asking question I was dying to know.

"How is he?"

" looks like your eyes are back to normal." My father commented. "Are you calm?"

"Yeah. Sorry" I wasn't able to contain the panic in my voice wondering about just one thing. My father looked A bit surprised I had calm down so fast, it might've been since the unknown loners smell was still lingering in the air. I inhaled deeply, excelling slowly

" it's OK I know that you're worried about him. But you're going to have to learn how to control that possessiveness of yours." He finally said.

Its A bit hard, especially seeing him in the state he is in.

"Your right. What did the nurse say?"

" I actually talk to the doc."

"You talked to doc?"

" yeah. He managed to survive the force transformation and surgery."

My eyes widened at the news that he had brought. My mouth gate. A forced transformation right into surgery!?!? What was going through docs head! He could've died!

" wait they forced transformation in his condition!?" That's absurd! I couldn't believe my ears.

" I know! I'm not happy with it either, but the boy wouldn't change back on his own.

" well then I take it that he isn't in the clear yet." I cross my arms.

" that's right Eren . That boy isn't in the clear just yet" The doctor spoke up walking up around us. 

"Doc?" My father firmly asked

" The boy is severely underweight. And after further examinations, he's got a lot of bruises, cuts and scars all over his body. He definitely looks like he's taken quite a beating. And it was definitely by another Wolf"

..Growl...

Low growl irrupt it out of my lips hearing the sudden news.

"Kai..." my father warned.

"Sorry...."

" it's fine. I understand how you feel. No wolf should be in this condition."

The doc continued

" as I was saying, his wounds were inflicted by another wolf. Although I'm not sure if it was done by just a single wolf or not. Some appear pretty new and some are fairly old. I'd say he's been treated like this for a while. But with he's being severely underweight, it's hard to gauge how long exactly because his healing abilities are all but nonexistent."

" how long do you expect him to be here?" Father asked the obvious question.

" again, I'm not sure. We aren't sure when he'll wake up or even if he will. If he does wake up, our next action is to put some weight on him. Will probably give him a shot of lycanthropy serum...."

My Wolf internally growled at that statement. And I couldn't stop myself from expressing my thoughts.

" do you realize how much pain he's going to be in if you gift him that shot?!"

"Kai..." my father warned for the I don't know how many times

I pace back-and-forth a bit, trying to clear my emotions of it. Although it was harder said than done.

"I understand your concern Eren , but we need to get his healing abilities to kick in. By giving him that serum, we can help give his wharf that extra help he needs to recover."

" can I go see him?" I asked without blinking an eye.

" Eren, I don't think...."

" yes. But only for a bit. He needs rest." The doctor interviewed my father.

Without looking back I ran down the hallways to his room. I could still hear my father in doctor talking.

" are you sure?"

"Yes it's fine. Plus, I think seeing him will help that wolf of his. Haha"

" you're probably right. Sorry about my crazy son."

" it's fine. I'll be that way if I met my bond mate and I saw him in that state"

——————————————————————————-

" oh my gosh...! Who could've done this to him!?"

I look at the small man that I was yet to know the name of laying on the hospital bed. I can feel my wolf pushing at the surface , wanting to break free and unleash wrath on the walls he did this. My nails started to sharpen...

_Just breathe Eren . Take a deep breath and calm down. Getting angry now isn't going to help him_

" dad's right, I have to get this possessiveness under control. I didn't know A mate bond could make you feel this way...."

Eren walked up to the side of the bed, sat down in the chair and carefully picked up the delicate hand of the loner. So soft He thought as he ran his fingers over the smaller's palm. He was prepared to be in this seat for a while.


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks have gone by and yet Levi has still not awoken, Eren is starting to get antsy. Then after so long Levi finally awakes and gets comfortable in his new home...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I hope the ones who stayed to read enjoy it! Now I don’t want to keep you waiting too long, enjoy the story! Again the story jumps around a lot! It’s quite easy to figure out who’s thinking and talking when you’re reading! I just wanted to warn you all...

Eren ended up staying the night, of course his father was not keen on him disrupting though loners rest. But Doc reassured him that it would be fine. He didn't have the heart to end Eren visit with the male Loner.

The Alpha left to inform his wife and closest pack members on what was going on. And shortly after he left, Eren fell asleep in the chair, holding the hand of the new wolf.

**Now on the wolf within.......**

The glowing sun peaked its way through the hospitals curtains, brightening the room, but it also brightened the small male sleeping on the bed. His milky skin that was scattered with scars reflected off the sun. And holding his delicate hands with large smooth ones, was a muscular male sitting on the chair not far from the bed.

Eren covered his eyes, not fully adjusted to the sun. He blinked a few times vision settling on the unknown wolf snoozing on the hospital petite. A knock echoed to the door. In came his father, alpha of the pack.

" hey son, how is he?" The man asked looking down at his son who got up and stretched his arms.

" he's still asleep." Eren's yawned.

" I would assume that."

" his condition hasn't worsened so that's good, but he also hasn't woken up..."

" why don't you head home and get some sleep" the alpha offered.

"No" Eren gave a quick and flat rejection.

"Eren?"

" sorry dad. I'm not leaving here." The stubborn brown haired male put both arms on his hip joints.

" I understand... I will talk with doc. Don't stay here too late."

"Yeah ok."

His father turned around and made his way to the door, closing it behind him. The sound of the lock clicking was the only thing that could be heard. Eren look back down to the smaller male running his hands along the man's raven like hair.

**1 Week later ....**.

_It's been one week._

**2 Weeks later.....**

_I wonder when he's going to wake up?_

**By the start of week 3**

"How much longer is he going to stay like this?"

_I know doc said it would take time since his healing abilities are shot, but still... this is taking too long._

I looked down at him and wondered if he would ever awaken. This beautiful boy that smells of vanilla and pines.

"I should probably go get something to eat." Eren turns on his heel making his way towards the cafeteria dining room.

———-(~)—-

....Beep.....Beep...

"Good. His vitals are looking good."

A nearby nurse watch the monitor machine, the nurse turned to the male laying on the bed carefully taking off the nightgown. She grabbed a clean one and covered it over his naked body.

"You poor thing."

—(~)—

_Why do I feel so heavy? Is that someone talking?_

For short short few seconds, everything went cold I heard footsteps coming my way and once again I wasembraced in warmth. I felt like my eyes were on fire but I slowly open my eyes. Blinking them.

"W...where ..am...I..?" My voice came out raspy. I look over a bit and see a woman, a nurse definitely. She wore white shirt and blue pants her hair was like faded blonde. Her eyes became wide like dinner plates as they landed on me.

"DOC!!!"

I jumped at her tone, and my own eyes widen as people ran through the door. I tried but my body wouldn't move, it was like I was tied down. That was until sharp pain rang through my body, making my back snap up in a arch.

———————————————————————

In the waiting room, three wolves could be heard

talking. All voices of concern.

" I wonder how he's doing?"

"I hope Doc can release him soon." Eren's voice had concernlacing his words.

"That probably won't happen until he wakes up-"

ROARRR!!!!

The conversations were struck through by a wale of pain. It was a unhuman scream, one that could shatter glass.

" isn't that coming from his room?!" Carla yelled.

Eren quickly turned his body, running down the hallway towards the lonersroom, where screams and thuds could be heard. But whatever was happening now, someone did not enjoy it. Eren's parents quickly followed suit following him down the halls.

—(~)—

Doctor rushed in when he heard the nurses yell.

" what's going on?" He asked in shocked, by the commotion.

" he's awake sir!"

" good. Let's give him the serum right now to help him to further recover."

The nurse gave the loner the shot.

ROARRR!!!

The roars became frantic, the male lashed around. By this time The three heads of the pack made their way into the room.

" Doc what's going on?!" Eren yelled over the screaming.

....Growl...

**Eren's POV**

Before I even heard him growl, I noticed how tense the atmosphere was in the room. I looked over to see him on the floor growling and his eyes as dark as night.

_Crap. His wolf is in full control right now_.

I then look to the other side of the room and saw the nurse holding her arm, blood dripping down. It's apparent that whatever she did, this boy's wolf didn't like it. I looked back at him and tried to approach him.

Growl!

"Shh.... it's OK. No one is going to hurt you." I tried to console him.

I continue to slowly approaching. But I noticed that a syringe laid on the floor.

" you gave the the shot?"

"Yes we did." The Doctor said from the side of the room.

" that explains it all. And your nurse?" My voice was low with venom.

" i'm fine. I didn't expect for him to come after me." The nurse reassured. my father soon spoke up.

" that's serum is incredibly painful. His wolf probably act it out in order to protect himself."

**Levi's POV**

_Son of a bitch! That hurt_!

I looked up at the people in the room and allowed a low growl to escape my lips.

...Growl...

"It's okay"

....Growl.... _No. it's not okay_

"Listen. I need you to release the boy. I need to talk with him"

I low chuckle came from the loner. His wolf was now in full control.

" and why do you think I would do that?" The wolf Said dryly. 

"I need to see how he's doing." Eren pushed.

" he's been through enough already. I don't plan on letting anyone else hurt him."

....Growl.....

" OK. I understand. But we aren't here to harm you. Who do you think brought you here to get medical help?"

For a minute, the boy just stood there and then silently spoke.

" help. Who would help us?"The loner spat

-()-

" I want to help you. My pack wants to help you."

I watched as he tried to processed what I was saying to him. Slowly, his eyes went back to normal and he quit growling at us.

" you want to help us? Don't make me laugh. No one helps us"

_So he's just as feisty as his wolf_.

"My pack and I will help you."

"Sure you will. That's what they said too." The small loner laughed. 

"They?" Eren tilted his head, and narrowed his eyes at the loners words.

" he was too defenseless last time. I won't let you hurt him." The raven haired wolf side referring to his human.

"My dear?"

I turned and looked at the wolf calling me. It was the alpha. _Great_. I rolled my eyes and sent a glare to him.

*sigh...* " can I please speak with the boy?"

I Thought for a moment and then nodded. A few popping noises could be heard from the joints as my nails retracted.

"W...where am I ?"

" it's OK. What's your name?" The Alpha spoke he looked intimidating but he didn't send off that kind of vibe.

"L...Levi"

"See. That wasn't too hard" he chuckled. And Proceeded to introduce himself.

" I'm Grisha Yeager. Alpha of the Titan beast pack."

Levi Began to shake uncontrollably.

Eren also began to approach him again

"Eren. Stay where you are."

"But father..."

"Eren. Can't you sense it."

"Sense what...? Levi....?" Eren looked at the shorter male that was hugging himself and walking backwards to the wall

" this boy has no trust in us. Let alone in our kind. And his wolf knows it. That's why it came out as soon as that shot was given to him."

"His wolf just wanted to protect him" Eren realized

" exactly. He...-"

Thud!

"Levi!" Eren pleaded as he saw Levi start to fall. He dived for him quickly catching him in his arms. Protecting him from the hard floor.

-(~)-

Everything went black again. I felt it again. Warmth spreading around me. I felt right. It felt safe? No... No one is safe. I can't trust anyone. But, there's something about this warmth.

I opened my eyes to be met with the same ceiling I once woke up from.

" I must have fainted again."

"You did faint again."

I Went silent. I don't know who this guy is, but there's something about him that...

-(~)-

" listen. I know that you don't trust us, but the doc says that you can come with me to the pack house to finish your recovery."

He looked away from me.

" I realize that this isn't what you want. But we need to put some weight on you. You still haven't recovered all the way."

Levi looked away again. But gave in and slowly nodded in response. I Couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was willing to come back with me to the Pack house.


	3. House Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets a energetic brown haired girl, Sasha was her name. Sasha gives Levi a tour of the pack house

_Sasha. I need you at the pack house now_. Alpha grisha mind linked Sasha. To which she quickly reply to. _Yes alpha. On my way._

" Sasha is on her way." He informed

"Honey..." Carla hesitantly reached out and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"What's wrong?" The Alpha turned around and wrapped his arms around his female. She laid her head against his chest and spoke.

" I'm really concerned about this boy."

"Levi?"

" yeah, hearing what doc said still bothers me" she rubbed her face against his neck.

"I agree. Will have to figure out who did this. But our first priority is to put some weight on that boy." The Alpha nuzzled his head into her soft hair.

" I recommend you wait until that boy trust us" Sasha interrupted.

"Sasha." Alpha lowly commented not liking me interrupted with his time with his mate.

"Yes alpha?" Sasha laughed

" Took you long enough" he nudged his head, but not loosening his hold on his wife.

"Well you and Mrs. were having a deep conversation. And I wasn't going to interrupt the lovely moment." She smirked

" i'll let you two talk. But Morgan does make a point dear." Carla giggled and kissed the alphas cheek , then made her way to the pack house.

" remind me who is the Alpha again." Sasha said sarcastically.

" you're lucky I put up with you." The alpha chuckled.

" i'm aware of that" she crossed her arms over her chest, and swung her hips.

" but you do make a strong point. Which is why I called you here"

" oh that boy is definitely flighty, which raises some concern" she thought out loud. Placing her finger under her chin.

" I Think you're right. Before we can take this to the council, we need to assemble trust with him."

"You do realize that is going to take some time right?" The younger knitted her eyebrows together.

" yes you're right. Although, I don't know if we have that much time. But I do have an idea. I think that you should show him around the house."

" Eren isn't going to be happy with that idea" Sasha rolled her eyes, she could imagine the pout and whining of the brown headed man child.

" that pup needs to chill before he scares that boy away. I'll deal with him. You take care of that boy."

" as you wish alpha." She placed her hand over her heart and saluted.

"Dad." 

Both parties turned around to face the devil himself, he was being followed by the smaller male that had his head down stuck to the ground. Not daring to look up.

"Levi?" Grisha spoke

"Y...yes?" Levi answered tensely. His arm stuck to a side and his mouth trembled as it tried to stick in a straight line.

Sasha is right. It's going to take a while for this boy to trust us. I mean look at him, he's practically shaking when I speak to him. The alpha thought.

" Sasha is going to show you around and get you settled in your room, okay?"

"O...okay" Levi said hesitantly.

"But!"Eren protested, he was not keen on leaving his mate just yet. Even if Levi wasn't yet to be aware, Eren still wanted to be close to him.

Eren that's enough! Look. You're scarring your mate. The alpha spoke harshly through the mind link.

**Eren's POV**

I looked at Levi and sure enough, my father was right. He was trembling next to me and my heart sank. I'm the one making him like this because I can't get my wolf to settle down. I wanted to be around him all the time but I can't if he doesn't trust me.

"Sasha. Take care of him" I commanded

" Of course. He's in good company" Sasha reassured me. I know Levi will be in good hands with her.

" and you shouldn't have any problems with other pack member Sasha. I've ordered them to stay away from the pack house unless they contact and receive permission from me first." My father told Sasha. 

" good idea. There are a few wolves that shouldn't be around him until he can handle himself."

" not with me around." I huffed as I crossed my arms.

" but you won't be around all the time Eren. You're the alpha son. You have many responsibilities that will pull you away." Sasha huffed back. 

"She's right Eren, Once we get him settled, you may not be all around of the time. Specially when we figure out who did this to him."

—(~)——

Everyone looked at me and I instantly stiffened. Why are they all staring at me like that? . They're probably planning on what to do to get rid of me. My wolf crowd in my head reminding me that I at least still had him on my side. The girl named Sasha took a few steps towards me. And I don't know why, but I hid behind Eren.

" it's OK. I'm going to take you to your room. Okay?" Sasha smiles gently.

Sasha offered her hand to Levi, Levi peaked his head over Eren's broad shoulders. Having to get up on his tippy toes at Eren's height. He also held onto his jacket sleeve giving it a few tugs. Eren turns towards him and gave him a quick nod trying to reassure him that he was safe. But Levi just stood there staring at the hand that had been offered to him.

"It's okay my dear. Sasha is my most loyal tracker. She won't do anything to you." The alpha tried to ease the tension.

" that's right. I am all bark no bite." Sasha winked, and giggled to give off a humorous aroma.

"Ha. Ha. Okay." Levi giggled stepping in front ofEren. He put his hand over his mouth to contain his giggle at the pun the wolf in front of him made. He couldn't help but laugh, his wolf told him that this girl was no harm At the moment.

"Did he just laughed?" Eren's spoke shocked, he stared in all at the wolf infront of him. He hummed satisfaction at the tension in the smaller males body leaving.

" I think he did." The Alpha said agape.

" see. No one can resist my charm."Grisha laugh at this.

" see. That's why I chose Sasha to show Levi around. She's calm enough that Levi will feel safe with her."

" sorry Eren. I'll be taking your mate now. Let's go sweetie" Sasha ignored the growl that came from Eren , and lead Levi into the house.

" so this is the foyer. Not much happening here, but it's pretty much leads to most of the house." Sasha pointed to the staircase. Levi stared in all. He's never seen something so big, and this is just the entrance of the house!

"Okay..." Levi nodded, still glazing at the marble beauty of the staircase. And the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. They continue their tour, that led to the kitchen. Levi had to step back to see the entire kitchen as it was too big to see up close.

"Wow..." That was the only thing he could master up to say. Sasha chuckled at his actions.

"Yeah. The kitchen is my favorite part of the house." Sasha drooled. The amount of food was like heaven to her.

" it's so big......" levi looked around.

" feel free to make and eat as much food as you like in here. It's always stocked."

"Ok..." Levi said quietly, he knew he didn't deserve nor would he eat the food. Even if his stomach was growling. They urged on through the maze like house.

" The dining room. Most of the pack eats here." Sasha gesturedto the large table sitting in the middle of the room.

"I...I see." Levi said, eyes widening.

" don't worry. The Alpha has told the pack not to come into the house without his permission. So you won't have to bother with them yet."

Levi admired the long-hallways that led to many mysteries doors. He couldn't believe that his muddy self was even allowed to think such such an amazing luxurious place. Speaking of muddy his body wasn't in the state it was when he first entered the territory, they must have cleaned him off. But he still felt icky and was in need of a shower.

" this is one of the many living rooms in the house." Sasha Gestured to the leather couch.

"this is another one of the living rooms."

" this room is wonderful. Look at the veiw!" Levi gushed over the mountain tops, the place felt cozy with the fireplace letting off a smoky sent. Sasha giggled at his antics. Thinking he was too cute. Of course she could say this, she didn't have any intentions toward Levi. In her eyes he was like a little puppy going out on his first walk.

"S..sorry" Levi quickly apologized awkwardly.

_A very shy puppy_. Sasha nodded to the thought. Earning a questioning glance from Levi. She Simply waved it off with a smile. 

" it's ok. And I agree, this view is really amazing." Sasha nodded in agreement, and continue to lead Levi through the numerous living rooms.

" this is the alpha's office." Sasha open the door to the large room. Covered in books and paper, there is a large desk sitting in the middle with a leather chair hiding behind it.

"Is this OK?!" Levi said Hurley. He didn't wanna overstay his welcome and be somewhere he shouldn't. Especially get Sasha in trouble for trying to show him around.

" it's OK. If you ever need anything, come here to talk with him." Sasha shut down Levi's frantic words.

"Ok..." he wasn't exactly sure, but he couldn't do anything about it.

They made their way through the halls once again, levidistracted himself with the paintings on the wall. Colorful to dull ones, but all held the same beauty. They were quickly met with the giant door that was laced in gold. Handles polished to perfection, the shine could be seen when the sun beamed just right.

" The Alpha and Mrs. Yeager's room." The door wasclosed just as fast as it opened, but Levi still caught a glimpse of the white fur of the bearskin rug that laid across the bed, and the wooden floors filled with piles of ember. Truly a magnificent sleep space.

"This is my room. Feel free to stop by whenever you want." Sasha smiled

" A... Are you sure that's okay?" Levi asked barely above a whisper. This Sasha person had grown on him in a short time they were together. She just felt like a homey person. 

" of course it is! I think that we are going to be best friends!" Sasha pumped her hands up and down. A cheeky smile plastered on her face

"Y...yeah sure..." OK maybe that's a little too much right now. Levi spun around facing the window instead.

" well that's the end of the tour."

" really? But the house is so big!?" The loner shouted stunned. Sasha couldn't contain her laugh.

" there are many more rooms, but you look really tired. I can definitely show you another time. At the moment you need a bed of fluffiness to get some shut eye and I need some meat from the kitchen to rejuvenate my stomach." The tour made Sasha pretty hungry. She hadn't eaten all day since her lookouts were longer, because of all the recent events.

" yeah. I am pretty tired." The raven haired male breathed out.

" exactly. You just got out of the hospital. You should rest." Sasha ushered the smaller out of the room. Not that she didn't wanna hang out with him any longer, she was enjoying his company. But it looked like the raven was about to drop. His eye bags were starting to take shape.

" and this my dear is your room." Sasha brought Levi into a large baby blue colored room. Levi ran his hands down the wall, pinching the curtains of the window blinds in between his fingers. He turned back to Sasha unnoticeable tears welled up in his eyes.

"This is mine...?" He couldn't help but ask, this had to be some joke right? No way they're giving him such an amazing room for himself. There must've been something to it.

" yes it is. You get some rest and will bring some food up for you." Sacha settled all of the warship on Levi's face.

" that's ok! I don't need any!" Levi shout off, Sasha studied the smaller, his fingers twitched at his sides and he kept his gaze on the bed.

_Well, This is some thing that's a problem ._ Sasha formed a mine link between Alpha Grisha and her.

_Alpha...._

_What is it Sasha? Is Levi Okay?_ The alpha quickly responded as soon as he felt the mind link form.

_Yeah. He's fine, but he doesn't want food_.

_Hmm... I see. Are you finished with the tour?_

_The important rooms at least._ I offered him food and he freaked out.

_OK. Well let him rest and we can talk about this._

_Of course alpha._

"Is everything OK Sasha?" Levi asked, he couldn't help but fiddle with his hands as Sasha stared at him.

" yep. Everything is OK." She responded as her cheerful self. " you go ahead and rest. You need it."

"T...thank you" The ravens head turned down, as his right hand rubbed his left elbow.

" i'm happy that you're here. There's no need to be afraid now we will always help you." Sasha wrapped her arms around Levi, she could feel his shoulders tense under her arms. But she kept the contact for a few seconds letting it sink in, although Levi's Eyes had stayed widen, his lips in a thin line, and his body straight as a statue not knowing what to do with the contact she had established. Not wanting to overstay her welcome she quickly retreated out the door. The brunette waved her hand up and offering a smile as she closed the hinges of the door. Levi just stood looking at the now closed door.

"She's.....nice?" Levi finally mastered up the words. Still questioning the friendliness that was given to him.

" whatever. I think I'm going to get some sleep. As soon as I recover. I'm out of this place."

He laid down on the fluffy pillows, snuggling further into the mattress while throwing the blanket over. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. When was the last time he felt a warm cozy bed? Years? Never?

**I think that would be wise Levi.**

(sorry to interrupt the story! I just want to make a few things clear. Werewolves can talk to their personal wolf. And if they are part of a pack, they can have a pack link which allows the pack to talk to one another with their minds. Like earlier Sasha and the alpha were communicating through their link. And right now Levi is talking to his wolf. OK! Let's get back to the story. Sorry again for interrupting.)

" I can't trust these wolves, can I...?" Levi asked his wolf. Not really sure himself.

**I don't think you should until we know for sure**. His wolf decided. He wasn't going to let past mistakes repeat, no matter what would happen this time he knew he had to keep Levi safe from harms way.

" yeah... I suppose you're right." His eyes slowly blinked, feeling the tiredness overtake his body.

**But first, let's rest. Even though I don't trust these wolves, they are right about one thing. We need to recover. That serum helped, but we need more rest**

"Your right" Levi let his eyes slide shut.

**Good night Levi, no matter what happens I'll keep you safe I can promise you that.**

Sleep over took him, and he let his body sink into the bedding, dreamland was what he was met with. And for a short little while all his worries disappeared.


	4. Food in a staving body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For The first time in months, Levi went to bed with a full stomach. And slept comfortable on a fluffy queen size bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope this book isn't confusing! I try my best to help with the switching of use. I think I do pretty good!

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sasha waited patiently outside the door, giving a few knocks and calling out Levi's name. But the quiet room that was beyond the door still held silence.

_He still must be asleep_

Sasha was shifting her weight on her feet, not sure if it was a good choice to wake the sleeping wolf. Levi needed rest, and a hell of a lot of it. But on the other hand he needs food to regain weight and stamina. He can't possibly do anything even if he was awake, she couldn't let a chance of him fainting and possibly hurting himself. So she made the ultimate decision of slowly walking into the room. She gave a quick few knocks as the door cracked open, but that was the only sound could be heard a response was never in vain. The teal blue door slowly cracked open and Sasha made her way inside. Making sure to lie in her steps, so if Levi woke up in the heat of the moment he would not be petrified of her existence in the room.

"Levi." Sasha hummed out much like she would sing a melody. There curled into the blankets, was Levi. His head barely sticking out of the heap of pillows he had decided engulfed himself with. He was looking so peaceful and relieve that Sasha felt bad at the fact she was about to wake the sleeping beauty. But she knew she had at least try to get him to eat.

" are you hungry? Food has been prepared and it's in the dining room." She cooed lower than a hummingbird.

**Levi POV**

The moment I heard the knob, I was instantly awake. But I just quickly close my eyes again. The one thing I've learned from my past is that to go unseen, you must act unthreatening. It hasn't always helped, but it's the only strategy I've ever had. And I'm not about to change it.

" Levi are you awake?"

Sasha was only met with silence.

_'Well... I'll let him sleep. The Under bags under his eyes are starting to take a black shape. Of course he's super exhausted'_ With A nod of her head, both her and her wolf a agreeing she strode her way out of the room making quick and light steps. The creeks at the door made when it was sliding shut worried Sasha that she could've awakened Levi. But the pile of blankets didn't move, filling her with a relief.

One Levi had heard the door shut and footsteps disappearing from his point of ear. His eye shot open and he kicked the fluffy blankets off his body, for a moment he missed the warrant set but his senses started overpower him. He heard it off the bed landing on all fours. He crawled much like an animal, he turned into us his body to every corner of the room making sure there was no unwanted guest in the presence. Luckily he couldn't send anything only the lingering scent of Sasha And some type of food, that was definitely on her. Slowly his back bent straight and he stood on two legs. But the narrow in his eyes never left, his skinny bones of a spine stuck out as he arched his back in a stretching motion. His rib cage desperately hanging out of the skin in such an unnatural way. He dusted his hands off, the feeling on being of dirty grounds of the unknown made his skin crawl.

" so that wasn't a dream." Levi put his hand over his chest calming his unsteady heartbeat. " i'm not free. I'm still trapped with a pack."

Levi said this to no one but himself, the one thing of being free was driving his instincts, but his self-awareness was grateful he was able to rest, at least if it was for a little bit.

_I can't trust them. They won't treat me any differently than they did......_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Levi snaps out of his inner thoughts from a knocking, before he could regain his sense of smell to figure out who the person was, the Luna female of the pack barged her way into the room. Her calming presence easing Levi's guard down just a little bit but not a lot for him to stop his eyes from sharpening at her.

" oh! You are awake." She happily prompted, her hand resting on the side of her thigh as she gazed at the small Wolf. He was quite short. Just a Sasha she was met with only silence, but this time are you guys sent her a chilling stare, wanting to make her submit and lower her head. He may be short but he's definitely a strong one. She thought with a smile. There's a mega definitely but her feisty little sun in place. That wolf has his tail between his legs following helplessly after Levi. Internally she chuckled.

"A... anyway, I came to bring you some food." She finally broke the piercing gaze Levi was offering to her. She couldn't believe her, the female of one of the most strongest packs out there....wanting to cower away to such a petite male. But she couldn't happy at that thought.

" Sasha told me that you were asleep when she stopped by a while ago. I thought I'd bring you some before those wolves scarf it all feel down."

"N... No. That's OK, let them eat what they want." The stormy eyes left Carla to be replaced down to the floor. Levi's whole complex changed at the mention of food, he pulled his fingers nervously and his scent smelled of one in fear.

" oh no my dear. You need to eat too." Carla was surprised even scared at Levi sudden change of reaction. " here, I'll leave it on the chest in front of your bed."

"O...ok."

_'He doesn't look too thrilled her food.'_ Carla observed.

" well, I'll let you be then." Carla turned around just in time to hide the look of worry on her face.

**Levi's POV**

I looked at the food that was brought to me. Should I eat it?

" it smells all right. I don't think that they did anything to it."

As Levi brings the fork full of food to his mouth his hands tremble trying his best not to drop it, but that all fails when he instantly has a flashback of his past.

_The small room held many cracks. The pillar panes barely supporting the roof, it's smell of mold and rotting flesh. Water leak through the holes and through the walls, a rundown mattress laid in the center. Caught and torn up and barely suitable to lay on._

_The door slammed open and a body was thrown across the wall making a harder crack on the run down concrete._

_" how dare you touch our food_!"

_Levi supported his weight on his arms, his whole body wobbled as he spit blood that looked of acid up. The back of his head drenched in blood from the smacking of the concrete._

_" bu... But I didn't touch any of the packs food." Levi trembled much as his body did. His eyes stayed on the ground the fear of looking up._

_" you're so full of it." The person rolled their eyes. Scarfing at the week state of the raven_ male.

" _really. I didn't any of it." He pleaded. He whined. He felt disgusting of all the mud on his face, the skin on his body peeled and was sour._

_" are you giving me an attitude?" The person scowled in disgust. His nose scrunched up at the awful stench in his teeth bared._

_"N...no!" Levi coughed up quickly covering his hand over his mouth. He hadn't mean to raise his tone._

_" shut up! Who asked you to speak?!" The person marched over to Levi, echoes rain back through Levi's ears at the loud footsteps. He couldn't look up the only thing he saw were two black shoes standing in front of him._

_"You will pay for your disrespect" he raised his foot in a threatening manner. Levi quickly shot his head up in an apologize way, only to be met with a foot to the face. His whole body through itself to the right side of the wall. His eyes with heist as he hit the side of his face. He shook in fear and grabbed his cheek that had been kicked but he instantly regretted it. His cheek stung when he touched it and he knew that would end up to be yet another disgusting horrifying bruise. Unfortunately, this was normal for him. His pack was never nice to him and they always found a way to be mean. All he could do is sit there taking in the stumps that riddled her back in head. Tears leaked over and that moment he wished he was dead._

Fear spiked in Levi's inner core, the instant memory made his knees go weak. Dropping the fork of food, it's splattered on the tray filled with different meats. Levi grasped the side of the bed falling to his knees. He tried to regain his breath but every inhale was gasped with a quicker inhale. The saliva that was bent up in his mouth rolled its way down his chin. The unshed tears reflect off his moonlight eyes, and his skin ate of the thought of those horrendous monsters touching him in such a way. Looking up his eyes landed on the food. Meat after meat was placed on the glass. So much it made his stomach sick, his hand moving on and state through the plate that was on the chest across the room the shatter on the wall. Live I watched as a meat roll down the floor making a greasy mess. It disgusted him in a way that made his insides freeze up.

The memories play does head like a broken record, the whips, the punishments after punishments. The starvation and the drowning in sickness of dust. But something mixed in with these memories that filled his head, the Alpha's son that he saw. For a split second the teal green eyes we're set to be right in front of them. He sank to his arms, his vision went out of focus and I only remembered the soft touch of the offer. He wanted to comfort, he needed comfort from him, only him. Eren....

NO..! 

You mustn't be swayed by these walls, no matter how nice they act towards him how much they offer him there will always be something they will want in return. Levi decides not to touch any of the food that was brought to him, not that he could of course it was now covering the wooden floors. He wouldn't touch any of the food that was brought to him, he doesn't want to be hurt in a way like that again.

A week later......

" alpha the perimeter of our territory is secure. Nothing out of the ordinary to report." Sasha bowed to the alpha that was sitting in his chair in front of his desk. The alpha looked pleased with the news.

" good. I'm glad to hear it." His fingers tapped against the metal of the lamp that hung over his chair. A sudden yell stopped The movement he had displayed with his fingers.

"Dad!" Eren barged into the room without a second thought.

"Eren, didn't I tell you do not before you enter?" Grisha frowned at his son sudden intrusion.

" yes. I apologize. But that's not the problem here." The brunette said obviously I'm patient, One thing whatever words he had to say to be heard and that moment. He didn't care what he had broken up with the conversation he needed his dad to hear what he was saying. And he wouldn't stop until he did.

" fine. Sasha you are dismissed." Grisha sighed as he waved Sasha off and turned to his impatient son.

" what's going on?"

" No, Sasha stay." Eren harshly blocked off her path to the doorway. Dragging her back to where she wants stand and firmly pushed her into that place.

"Eren!" His father yelled at his forceful son. Not happy with the way he was throwing Sasha around like a ragdoll. Although Eren's didn't take the Alpha the other heart, and continued what he was going to say, Now that Sasha was staying still.

Sasha was desperately trying to get to the kitchen, she didn't want anyone to eat any of her food that she had stored from last night.

" has anyone noticed that Levi hasn't gained a single pound since he came here from the hospital. In fact, it looks like he's lost even more weight." The young wolf indeed did not look pleased at all,

Like he was scolding them.

The Alpha and Sasha looked at each other sadly and look back to Eren.

" yeah... I've noticed it." Sasha look down clenching and unclenching her fist, trying to calm her demeanor. Of course Eren didn't give two shits about calming his demeanor, he was more than welcome to let his enraged smell fly through the room. The other two flinched a bit at the sudden scent that filled their nose.

" and why is anything being done?" He practically hissed out. He was not pleased with the way his mate had been a recovery, he wasn't even in recovery there was no improvement in his body or health.

" what can we do? We can't force him to eat." Sasha covered her mouth, her appetite suddenly vanished as she remembered the thin and slim and health body of Levi. It wasn't even a body was more like a skeleton now.

" we have to do something. I won't let him waste away to nothing." At anything he was upset with himself, he watched as his mate gross sticker and yet he couldn't do anything. Eren was failing him and he didn't know how to succeed his mate.

" I understand your concern, but you shouldn't be taking your frustration out on Sasha." The alpha accused his son with a pointed claw finger.

Eren looked at Sasha and sees her glance down, submitting to him.In this day and she normally wouldn't care, yes Sasha with someone important to him, but more than his mate. No way. But he knew that if his distressed scent was to leak out of the room, Levi would most likely smell it and become even more and frightened of the place he was living in.

Eren sighed " you're right. Sorry Sasha" he all but mumbled.

"It's fine" her perky self now returning.

" it's not okay. I shouldn't be mad at you. I'm afraid to see my mate in such a state and I can't do anything to change it. He's already too little.." both males in the room look down, grisha sensed his sons concern. He shouldn't scold him for it he would've acted the same if his mate was in such a way.

" May I make a suggestion.." Sasha spoke up, she wanted to laugh at the way the two gloomy-strongest males in the pack- were acting like sad puppies. Eren and the alpha looked at each other and then both nodded at Sasha.

"What if we brought him simpler meals?" Sasha had been thinking about this for a while, and she think she knows the answer as to why Levi was not excepting the food that he was given. His wolf definitely knew he needed food but there was something there that was also keeping his wolf at bay from making him eat.

"What do you mean?" The alpha asked flabbergasted, why simpler meals when we want him to eat more?

" well, I think he's too afraid to eat because of his past. If he was used to getting, dare I say, crappy meals. The meals we bring him maybe too extravagant." Sasha explained to the confused alphas, quickly making her saying before they started questioning her.

" so, are you suggesting that we bring her less food?"

Eren had said what both of the alphas have been thinking, he understood where Sasha was coming from but less food means less weight and that boy really needs to weight on him.

" not less food. Just simpler why don't we bring him oatmeal or sandwiches? And not these three-course meals that you men are so in love with." Sasha giggled, although she couldn't say anything, she could probably eat more than most of the boys in the pack. And she was proud of that.

" now that's an idea." Eren's nodded and satisfaction. But both him and his wolf were not keen on hearing that it was possible his old pack gave him such crappy meals for such a heavenly wolf like Levi.

" yeah, it might just work. OK bring him something and we'll see if he eats this time." The Alpha nodded along with the two youngsters. For all they just stood there for a moment and thought, most of the thoughts were about Levi.

"Yes alpha." Sacha saluted and quickly passed out the door, before Eren could say anything. Who knew what he might've suggested. But he looked like he wanted to say something, now Sasha's stomach is starting to regain the sense of food and she was desperately wanting to get to the kitchen.

" Son. I know that you are concerned about Levi." The Alpha approached his son.

" how could I not be? He's my mate." Eren's look down.

" I understand that. Your mother and I went through the same thing."

"Yeah, but you and Mom knew you were each other's mates. Mine hasn't even acknowledged me as his. And why would he..." Eren couldn't help but allowed tears the form in the corner of his eyes, although he did not let them fall, he did not want to be weak in front of the Alpha. Even if he was his father he still need to keep his respect. His bangs fell across his face. But... how could he not be sad in the situation. He waited so long for his mate and now that he finally found him, he was oh so beautiful. Eren longed to be with him at all times, to have him in his arms and to talk with Levi. But he couldn't and he knew the reason. He was willing to wait the time, but he doesn't know if Levi will ever except him. And that hurt him, it hurt him more than he would say

" dad. I don't even know how to help, some mate I am."

"Eren. Being a mate is more than just the initial pull of the bond. You'll need to strengthen it by gaining his trust. Also, the true bond isn't felt until you perform the bonding ritual." Alpha Grisha hated to see his son in such a state, so he tried to encourage him with his words which he think helped a bit.

" so this is it at its fullest yet?" And that's right, Eren was just as clueless as Levi.

" no my son. Your bond will only grow stronger in time." The alpha let off a hoarse laugh. " but, before you even need to worry about that. You need to get your meat talking to you."

" that seems easier said than done." The tanned man deflated once more.

" it very well may be. I suggest you take things slow. He'll need to know that you can be trusted and that you won't cause him any harm."

" yeah you're right" Eren clenches his fist in a newfound of determination.

" why don't you go help Sasha bring food to Levi?" The alpha suggested, he could practically smell the anxiousness off of Eren.

" OK. I'll go help. Thanks dad" Eren didn't wait for a response and walked-well ran- out the door.

" if anyone is going to help this boy, it's him." The Alpha whisperer before going back to his paperwork.

-(~)-

Eren silently walked to the kitchen, he could see Sasha leaning over the counter preparing the plate of food. She was also eating chips that were laid off to the side while she worked.

" hey... I came to help." Sasha looked over her shoulder meeting his eyes, she couldn't help but have a grin on her face.

" hey. OK, here's some porridge." Simple indeed.

" do you think he'll eat it?" Aaron slurred out questionably.

" i'm not sure. But we are running out of options." Sasha Said as she shoved more potato chips in her mouth. The sound of crunching ring through the kitchen hallway. 

" and he's running out of time." Eren's eyebrows down casted. He was glaring at Sasha's shoes like they had just stomped all over his favorite candy. Sacha noticed the tension in Eren, to which she quickly shoved the porridge into his hands.

" here. Go give this to him"

Eren grabbed both sides of the tray, studying it with equal balance. Making sure that the porridge wouldn't tip over and spill.

" OK. I'll go take this to him."

" Eren. May I make a suggestion?"

" what kind of suggestion?" Eren turned his body back facing Sasha.

" approach him calmly and non-threatening."

" i'm the least threatening wolf here." Eren let out a little mediocre chuckle. So this Sasha pouted, and rose and eyebrow at him.

" sure you are? As far as that boy is concerned, you are the big bad wolf." Her arms crossed over her broad shoulders, much like she was making command.

" I suppose you're right." Once again Eren slumped over, he was probably destroying his back with how much he was deflating.

" of course I am." Sasha rubbed her nose, sticking it high in the air.

" calm and unthreatening? I can do that." Eren's bristly walked out of the kitchen. His steps lagging in motion trying to balance the wobbling tray in his arms.

" this kid is hopeless." Sasha busted out with a herd of laughing, watching as Eren's legs moved in a robotically way. Levi had no clue but he had this mad mud wrapped around his finger. That must be one hell of a strong finger.

-(~)-

Soft yet hard knocks banged across the door, one hand shaking to keep the tray in balance. Eventually Eren couldn't balance it on one hand and took the risk of opening the door.

"Levi?" Eren called out before fully opening the door.

**Eren's POV**

I called his name when I entered his room. I wanted to make sure that I didn't startle him. But he stood there, staring out the window when I called out to him. I saw it but again to approach him, and just as I was about to tap his shoulder, he turns around and stares at me. Even as his weight was deceiving, Levi's pale skin looked edible, I could practically feel the glistening of the sun radiating off of his skin. The stormy midnight eyes reached mine and I got lost of the haze of the horizon that settled in the glint in his eyes. His smoothundercut perfectly shaved up to his nape, and then the curves of his raven hair crossed over his bangs part of down the middle. It was like waves crashing against the ocean, a breeze caught in my nose and my senses became doubled. Overwhelmed with Icy scent.

Levi flinched as his eyes met mine.

" i'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Eren rubbed the back of his neck.

Levi looked down at the food that Eren held in his hands. It was a simple meal, but packed with nutrition that his body was obviously missing.

" you hungry? I brought you something to eat." Eren Once in his life was shy and not confident, he switched his head a bit because of his hands being occupied. The small swish of his hair relieved his nerves a bit. He followed the movement with his eyes, but as he was looking through his bangs he never left Levi's silver gray eyes.

_I .....I shouldn't_. Levi whined in his head, his body was aching. The starvation he put himself through was beginning to eat him from in the inside out. His mouth watered at the food displayed in front of him.

" you don't want any?" Eren noticed the change in Levi as he stared at the food he was holding. Much like Levi was fighting with his inner self not to reach out and take a piece of food. Watching the pitiful site made Eren's heart clinch tightly of pain.

_Think Eren, think! Think of a reason why he wouldn't have to eat while at his old pack........_

That's it! Maybe Sasha is right. Levi is probably used to getting the leftovers. Eren dreaded what he was about to tell Levi, for he would be lying. But he needed to get the food into Levi's body somehow before his body crippled.

" Levi. The pack is done eating, do you want some?" This was the only thing Eren can think of that sounded like a response of Levi's old pack. He wished and hoped it would work.

**Levi's POV**

I was a little startled when Eren walked in. I didn't know what he wanted until I saw the food. Unlike the last meal, the meal he brought me was plain. As I stared at it, I felt a twinge in the bottom of my stomach. It was then I realized that I haven't eaten anything in weeks.

...rumble...

I quickly held my stomach, becoming embarrassed. I then looked up to Eren. He looked down at me, knowing full well what that sound that and offered me the food. I'm torn. I'm hungry, but I don't know what he did to this food. I was never offered food really. I always had to do something to get it. Thanking of that one incident rush shivers to my spine. What would he demand?

"Here. Eat." He once again offered me the food. I didn't want to take the food but I knew that it wasn't only my body I was hurting but my wolfs as well.

"....W... what do I have to do?" The question from me was so silent that I wouldn't even call it a whisper.

" why did you say?" Levi nervously fidgeted under Eren's gaze.

" what do I have to do to eat that?" Levi spoke a bit louder but still it was naturally quiet.

'What does he mean?' Eren couldn't figure out what the truth was meant behind the words Levi spoke.

" you don't have to do anything for it." Levi consciously took the ball from Eren's offering him and sniffed it. Eren chuckle at Levi's action.

" not a very trusting wolf are we?" A piece of hair fell into Levi's eyes as he looked out the food, with no reaction Eren draped his hand over carefully pushing the strand of hair behind Levi's ear, his hand lingered on his ear rubbing it in a comforting motion. Levi's ears to his cheeks burn with a bright red, and amused smirk played on Aaron's face. No. This was a happy smile, A one with love in it.

"S...sorry." Levi rub the ear that once had Eren's warm hands on it. The specific spot was burning, but not a painful burn. One of pleasure.

"It's okay. Tell you what. Eat this meal and if it makes you sick, you don't have to eat any other meal we give you."

**Eren's POV**

I made the suggestion, hoping that this would help to convince him to trust me. He stood there thinking about what I said and then slowly brought the spoonful up to his mouth. I watched as he swallowed. Just as quickly, he scooped up another spoonful and swallow. It was obvious that his hunger one out in the bowl was empty within minutes. I've never seen a wolf scarf down a meal as quickly as that.

OK. Maybe it wasn't as fast as uncle after he had given up carbs for Lent. I chuckled at the memory . But it was still pretty fast. Soon a smile crossed my face. I had succeeded.

" feels good to have something in your stomach doesn't it?"

"Ummm....yeah..."

This wolf wasn't like he was in the hospital. Feisty and rebellious, this wolf was a nervous and scared one. In the eyes of us we were the predators trying to hunt him down. But I don't wish for him to feel like that towards us. I wish for him to trust us, me. I want to make him comfortable in anyway that means possible.

" I told you it was safe to eat." Levi's head quickly replace to being down. A flinch rows up in his shoulders. I suppose even if I don't look scary to me to him, I'm a full on monster beast.

"Sorry..."

_I should probably leave before I overstay my welcome and scare him again._

"I'll leave you alone the rest. Please let us know if you want anything else." 'Please let me know'

"O...okay"

With that I made my way to the door, as I reach the door knob I looked over my shoulder but he hadn't moved an inch and was still on guard looking at me, I offered a smile and got

Narrow eyes in return. Still have a long ways to go, I threw my head back over my shoulder looking out the door before closing it. Down the hall I struggled to my room locking the door as I waltzed in.

" I should probably let dad know that he ate something." I easily formed a link that only he and I could hear.

_'Dad...'_

' _What is it Eren?'_

_'I got Levi to eat'_

'.....'

_'Dad?'_

_'Eren. Are you serious?'_

_' yes. He scarfed down a whole bowl of porridge.'_

_' that's such a relief to hear.'_

_' I thought so too.'_

_' are you still with him?'_

_' no. I am in my room. He started to get uncomfortable right after eating. I figured it would be better to leave and let him be'_

_' that was probably wise. We don't want to push him too hard'_

_' I agree. But he said something that was quite alarming. But I think that's a conversation best saved for tomorrow'_

_' OK. Works for me. Good job son'_

_' thanks. Good night'_

I can practically hear the relief that flew through my father's voice in the mind link. A sense of relief also washed over me as I laid on my bed.

" well, at least I succeeded in getting him to eat something. It's nowhere near enough for his body to heal and put weight on. But at least it's a start. Maybe this will work out after all."

and with that I close my eyes, letting the flow of darkness take my body whole and dreams of Levi pitched in my head.

**Back in Levi's room.**

" that food was so good. It's been so long since I've ate something besides roadkill."

Unfortunately, Levi was never taught how to hunt. Her pack didn't think that it would be wise to teach him. So while on the run, her wolf had to scavenge on dead carcasses on the side of the roads. It wasn't ideal, but it was probably what saved his life from starvation.

" i'm surprise that he gave me it without asking for anything in return. And it was actually free of any drugs." The thought of it possibly being poisoned with drugs made him sick to his stomach. And yet he took the food from Eren Taking that risk. why?

" is it all right for me to think that things might just work out here? Who am I kidding? I can't trust them that easily. One good meal doesn't mean I'm safe. But at least I can sleep in a decent bed tonight."

With no further thoughts Levi jumped onto the bed, sliding into the comforts of the warmth it gave him.

——-///————////———

" so what did Eren have to say?" Carla asked her husband as he walked into the room. The golden door shutting behind him.

" he says that he got Levi to eat a bowl of porridge." The Alpha walked up to his wife.

" really!? He ate something?" She couldn't believe her ears, a sense of happiness flooding through her veins.

" yeah he did. It's not much food but it's a start." With this the alpha wrapped his arms around his females waist.

" that boy is going to need a lot more food if we are wanting to get him up to a healthy weight." The female lifted her arms up on her husband shoulders.

" I am well aware of that. But that's not what concerns me the most." Grisham's eyes down cast but not to his wife, they were focused on the carpet.

" then what is it?" She turned his face so he was now looking at her.

" Eren hasn't told me about it yet, but I have a feeling that it might very well be the answer as to why he won't eat anything that we give him."

" if that's the case, then the news is probably important. Especially if it's going to help that boy."

" I guess you're right."

" of course I'm right." She giggled at his antics, the alpha eyes widen and happiness at the view of his mate laughing without a care.

" good night dear."

" good night honey."


End file.
